Many computing devices (e.g., handheld computing devices) have built-in cameras for taking individual photos or recording a video stream. To improve image quality and facilitate subsequent image analysis, a user must hold the computing device still to reduce motion blur and keep the camera pointed at the image subject. However, it is often difficult for a user holding a camera steady, to detect camera motion, especially when the user is using a camera within a handheld computing device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.